I get jealous
by Runnerload
Summary: Freddie puts his friendship with Carly in danger as he does something that will turn things bad between them...
1. Chapter 1

I get jealous

Chapter 1

_AN: Carly is dating Pete Sampson and as Freddie lets his feeling get the best of him, he does something very stupid that he soon regrets. Will things ever be the same between Carly and Freddie?_

_Bushwell Plaza, the Shays Apartment_

Carly was furiously pacing her room as she screamed at Freddie, who had just listened to her for a quite a while now as he had tried his best to defend his actions: "How could you do that Freddie? Inventing out of the blue that I've got feelings for you and even trying to make a move on me in Pete's presence. Why are you trying to sabotage my relationship?"

Freddie was really disappointed that Carly still let herself be taken advantage of that jerk that called herself her boyfriend. He had a couple of times to tell her, that she should break up with him because Pete was just using her but all that didn't work, when Pete succeeded every time to throw away any doubts by giving her some wonderful presents and going to the cinema and restaurant to her. Of course Freddie had no prove for his allegations but his instinct just told him that something was fishy with this guy. Maybe his drastic measure hadn't been the best idea, but he certainly hadn't expected such negative backlash by Carly and now tried his best to make a mend with his best friend: "I'm sorry for what I did, but I don't trust that guy because from my buddies in school, I know that he had been known as a girls magnet for quite a while."

"I know about that two, but he has changed that was the old Pete and he said a couple of times to me that I'm the only one for him, so the way I see it you're just jealous!" Both of them then just stared at each other for quite a while, nobody really knowing what to say right now before Freddie finally spoke again: "Me and jealous? No way! That's ridiculous but if you want yourself to be fooled by this jerk then fine! But don't come crying to me when he dumps you!" Carly just was now giving him an icy stair but Freddie didn't let himself be intimated by that and said: "You always made the wrong choices considering your boyfriends, but this one is probably the worst: because Sampson is a total egomaniac with a circle of friends that are as stupid as him and I can't believe that you have that bad taste now." Carly couldn't believe that Freddie just said that, it made her really sad right now and because she didn't want to give him that triumph to witness her cry now, she said before the first tear could escape down one cheek: "Get out of here now!, you're out of ICarly and I don't want to see you at my apartment anymore!"

With a loud bang Freddie closed the door of the apartment finally behind him; meanwhile Spencer was at the house of his friend Socko so he didn't witness this whole drama unfolding between the now former best friends Carly and Freddie. With tears now streaming down her face, Carly sat down on a bean bag in the studio, both her hands covering her face completely now and she still was so shocked about the fact how things had got so out of hand between her and Freddie. Later Spencer finally returned home to find his baby sister curled up into a ball on her bed, he silently entered the room, stepped to his sister's bed and gently asked: "Hey kiddo what happened?"

It took quite a while for Carly to respond but then she told her brother the whole story in between some sobs, her eyes now being really puffy because of all the crying. Meanwhile Freddie had arrived back at his apartment, his covered in the pillow of his bed he really didn't know who he should be more mad at: Carly, for letting himself be fooled by that jerk Pete Sampson or himself because of that last very hurtful sentence that he had said, before Carly had thrown him out of her apartment and out of ICarly and had taken away that one of the things he loved doing the most: Doing that little webshow with the girl of his dream and that little blonde haired demon but also other best friend Sam. _*I can't believe that things have turned so ugly between us, I really didn't want that to happen but it would be understandable if Carly couldn't forgive because I don't know if I could do that in her position* Of_ course Sam also came by on that day, she feared for the worst as she entered the Shay's apartment and had sensed the friction between the two at the rest of the school day. Spencer was still trying his best to console his little baby sister, he had said how really terrible this thing really was and asked if she was going to forgive soon.

"I really don't know that Spencer, right now I just don't want to see him because it hurt me emotionally so much what he said to me and I'm still so shocked that he betrayed our friendship like that. " Both of them turned the attention to the door of Carly's room as they heard a soft knock, Carly wiped one last tear away and tried to fix her hair a little bit and then said: "Come In Sam."

A little bit hesitant at first Sam just stood at the door of Carly's room and timidly asked: "I think this is a bad time, I really should come back later."

"No Sam please stay, I just wanted to go back downstairs to work on a new sculpture anyway and Carly really now needs some quality girl time." Spencer said as he left the room and really hoped that Sam's presence would cheer her up a little bit.

_AN: This was the first chapter of my new I Carly story, I hope you liked it and surely I will put in some flashbacks in the future chapters to show what exactly has happened. Please read and review_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the week progressed Carly and Freddie avoided each other whenever possible and sat far away from each other as possible in the classes they shared. Freddie had decided to not even try to talk to her because he figured that it was no use right now and even if it was difficult to accept for him right now: He had screwed things up between them…big time.

_*Dang it! How can I fix things between me and Carly, apart from all that happened I'm still in love with her and I don't know how much longer I can't stand the fact her not talking with me.* _Sam had been very nice to him since this whole incident between him and Carly had happened, of course she tried her very best to be neutral even if she had been really angry at Freddie at first. Freddie meanwhile had just sat on his bed and silently listened to her lecture and really hoped that it would be over soon. "Hey you look awful." Sam said as she and the former Tech Producer of ICarly entered their first class for today, Freddie said nothing in response he just sighed because she had been stating the obvious, that he hadn't heard the first time today. Meanwhile Carly pretended that everything was fine as always, even if she was conflicted deep down about had happened between her and Freddie: _How could this have happened? Did that mean that Freddie was still in love with me, even if I said that we're nothing more than friends? * _She tried to push these distracting thoughts from her mind, so she could pay full attention to her first class of the day but deep down that one feeling remained inside of her: Disappointment towards her now former best Friend.

In the first break of the day, Wendy one other good friend of Carly arrived at the Cafeteria of the School and took a free chair at her table. Of course Wendy had noticed that Carly had been a little bit off in the first two classes and she was pretty determined to find out what bothered her good friend so much right now. The brunette didn't look up from her meal at first, because she was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't notice Wendy sitting down at the table. "Hey how are doing today Carls?" Wendy finally asked to finally get the attention of the ICarly host and was very determined that she wouldn't let herself be fooled anymore by her friend. The brunette ICarly host knew that she always had been an open book to Wendy since the two had known each other and that way it would be difficult to have any secrets in her presence. But in the end Carly couldn't tell Wendy about what had happened between her and Freddie, because to be honest it was just too painful to even think about the whole thing. She finally spoke up with the best faked smile she could do right now: "Don't you worry about me, I'm doing absolutely great right now I just didn't sleep that well last night because of a nightmare I had." Wendy didn't really know if she should believe the brunette because from her perspective it really looked like, something big was bothering her very much but she didn't want to admit that yet.

_*Should I maybe push a little harder?* _ Wendy thought for a bit but she quickly dismissed that thought, because it maybe was the better decision to believe Carly for right now and give her the opportunity to talk when she was ready for it. She shortly sipped on her drink, took a bite from her sandwich and finally replied: "Okay good to know."

"I probably go to bed earlier than usual, because I feel so tired right now." Carly replied and forced herself to another little smile. The next minutes where filled mostly with silence, because neither Carly nor Wendy knew something to say right now and Wendy didn't want to risk saying something that might anger the brunette. Meanwhile Freddie did his very best in his break time to get the whole dispute with Carly out of his mind but deep down that one question kept surfacing in his mind: How was he supposed to fix all this? That was the one thing that really frustrated him right now, because he was so far from an answer to this question.

Of course his friends of the Computer Club at Ridgeway High School were pretty shocked as they had finally got him to admit, what he did and that the brunette I Carly Host had kicked him out of the web show and ended their friendship in the process. They all felt very sorry for him, but as all the sympathy from his buddies totally got on his nerves, he said that he didn't want their pity and he needed to move on. Freddie knew deep down that it would be no use in trying to talk to Carly, because what he did wasn't excuse able, could certainly not be fixed by a simple apology and he totally accepted that.

Because he didn't want Sam to be forced to choose any side in this conflict, he even avoided her for the entire week because he thought that it was surely the best thing to do in this kind of situation. Sam tried to talk about Freddie with her brunette friend but every time she did, Carly said: "I don't have to justify what I did! It was his fault that it came that far in the first place and he didn't even feel the need to apologize to me." Even if Freddie not present, Carly and Sam planned for the next I Carly web show and the brunette said that their former tech producer and neighbor could easily be replaced by another geek. To get Carly of his mind once and for and for all, Freddie meanwhile met with another girl from Ridgeway High School: Jennifer at the Groovy Smoothie and even if that had been the favorite place where he would always hang out with Carly.

_AN: Thanks to- the one guest that reviewed this story and to Chase nyx for adding this story to her/his story alert subscription. I hope you like this chapter, please read and review._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Freddie and Jennifer had a great time at the Groovy Smoothie and certainly all the doubts he had before were totally blown away after one hour of having one nice conversation with her, that involved a lot of laughing and he was so ready to close the book on his crush on the brunette Web Host.

He didn't really know now in the first place why he had even tried to make a move on a girl, that he would never have the slight chance to get and figured that he must have been totally blocked out the reality: He and Carly would never ever be together as a couple, maybe it was one difficult thing to accept but it unfortunately was the hard truth. Freddie loved the fact that they both loved the Banana Blitz Smoothie, which had been his favorite since he had started to visit the Groovy Smoothie together with Sam and Carly but that time was clearly behind forever. In between sipping on his smoothie, Freddie kept stroking softly Jennifer's hand what made her smile brightly at him and a little bit uncomfortable at first because this was clearly her first date with a guy.

Meanwhile Carly and her boyfriend were very busy with making out in Carly's room, while her brother with downstairs the whole time working on his newest sculpture. She and Sam were supposed to spend some time together but the brunette had cancelled that, because she and Pete had big plans for the evening. In her opinion Pete was just the perfect boyfriend for her: no embarrassing hobbies like some of the other guys she had dated in the past and he surely was able to read every wish from her eyes.

"Can't I even get a small hint to what surprise awaits me in the evening?" Carly asked after she had drew away from Pete for a moment and now rested her head on his front. Pete lay one arm around her tiny body, gave her a short kiss on her forehead and answered with a big smile on his face: "No silly because then it wouldn't be a surprise anymore, I know it's hard but you have wait a few more hours until you see what wonderful things I've prepared for tonight." With one hand he softly went through the hair of the brunette web show host, enjoying every minute of lying next to the woman that he loved so much.

_Flashback_

It was a normal day at Ridgeway High School, the I Carly trio had just finished their first two classes of the day and to Freddie's dismay Carly's boyfriend Pete had now joined him. He and Carly had now been together for almost a year and Freddie couldn't stand the guy from the beginning, after he had heard of history with girls from one of his buddies at the Computer Club. Of course he had always tried his best to warn Carly from this guy but the brunette wouldn't listen to all this and claimed that Pete had all changed for the better.

Freddie really wanted to believe that but just couldn't do it and one thing that he had witnessed two days ago had unfortunately proved him right: Just as he had come out of one class, he had seen Pete kissing a girl that wasn't Carly.

But what could he do to end this whole thing between Carly and that jerk? Because she clearly didn't deserve to be treated like that from that guy, he wanted her to be happy together with him and not that jerk Pete. Sabotaging Carly's relationship didn't come without risks for the friendship with her and he had to ask himself: Was he really willing to take the great risk of jeopardizing the friendship with Carly? By the end of the day he couldn't keep his feelings contained anymore, so he marched up to Carly and Pete who were standing outside of the Ridgeway High School and said: "Carly loves only me!

You don't deserve her because I saw you kissing that other girl two days ago and that makes you a cheater." Both Carly and Pete were kind of surprised by the sudden appearance from Freddie but to the tech producer's dismay, Carly stepped in between him and Pete and said: "You must out of your mind Freddie! You're just inventing those hurtful things because of one simple reason: You are jealous! Just go now and we talk about this later."

_End Flashback_

Gladly for him that geek Freddie was finally out of the picture, of course Carly had confronted him about what that geek had said but he could make sure that she believed everything what he said.

He could not stand this geek from the beginning, because those kinds of people were totally under his standards.

Of course he had noticed from the beginning that they were some chemistry between Carly and Freddie that said they may be able to get something more than friends, when he and the brunette web show host had started dating quite a while ago. He always wanted a girl for himself, if there was any competition involved he would always find a way to get rid of it.

Meanwhile Freddie and his girlfriend Jennifer walked through a park together, holding hands the entire time and both of them were just enjoying the great time they had with each other. Freddie really couldn't have imagined that he would fall in love with a girl that fast after what had happened one week ago between him and Carly.

_AN: Thanks to- chase nyx for reviewing the story and to the guest for reviewing the story also._

_I hope you like this chapter, please read and review._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Freddie and his girlfriend arrived at School the next morning, he and Sam had talk briefly back at his place about how she could maybe convince Carly to reinstate the friendship between him and the brunette web show host. But he didn't want to hear anything about that, so he just told that one thing was history forever: Him, Carly and Sam doing I Carly together and that he couldn't forgive her, that she choose to take the side of her cheating boyfriend instead of believing her long time best friend.

As Sam and Carly were about to go to their first classes of the day, the brunette saw Jennifer and Freddie walking by and to test her reaction Sam then said: "Apparently the nub has a girlfriend now and they seem to be very happy together." Carly barely pay attention to the new happy couple, because she was so busy texting with her boyfriend and just said after they had finally passed: "Good for him." Sam was a little shocked about how cold that had sounded and had to ask herself now: _*Is Freddie really that irrelevant now to her, even after all they have been through?* She_ really didn't want to believe that, because to her it just wasn't possible in any way that Carly would abandon her other long- time friend like that, after all Freddie had done for her but maybe Pete really was that good in getting her to believe all those lies he kept telling her. _*Who are you? And what did you do with the real Carly? I want things back to normal again!* _

Sam thought to herself as hers and Carly's ways finally parted as they both went to separate classes and she really hoped that, Carly would actually pay attention to class and not get herself detention because of texting all the time with her stupid boyfriend. In the end she was the one to get detention all the time not Carly that had been a straight A student in almost every class since they had started together at Ridgeway High School. Pete clearly had a very negative influence on her, since the two had started dating quite a while ago and before that she surely never had school work slide so much. The brunette clearly had changed her behavior and definitely not for the better: _*I think I was so wrong when I thought that this crazy thing with the bad boys was finally over and that one is really the worst of them all* _

But Carly wouldn't listen to her advice: Pete was being no good for her; she would just get mad at Sam and tell her that she should mind her own business. No way or another Sam was pretty determined to fix things between Freddie and Carly because deep down the brunette know, that what she did was wrong and she would definitely realize very soon that she had been fooled by her boyfriend the whole time.

One question still remained: How could she convince Carly, that the decisions she made were wrong? Getting things back to normal were surely more complicated than it seemed but that wouldn't stop her in the end from taking on that big challenge.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast, Freddie only talked with Sam after the second class they were sharing was over because he figured that he it was kind of unfair to her to ignore her also because of what Carly had did and also because of the fact that Sam had been pretty supportive the whole time considering his girlfriend Jennifer. Meanwhile Carly was still totally on Cloud Nine because of the wonderful surprise from Pete yesterday: The two had been enjoying a wonderful picnic in the park and had also walked through the park a little bit and looked at the stars above them.

Pete was the perfect guy for her and she was very sure of one thing: He would never ever cheat on her. Sam and Freddie were so wrong about him, Pete had changed his whole self for the better and he wasn't that guy anymore that kept flirting with every girl that was around. She clearly didn't understand why neither Freddie nor Sam could realize that, but anyway: No one would be able to separate the two of them because they just belonged together.

Finally back home Sam of course raided Carly's fridge, she had made the way back to Bushwell Plaza alone because Carly had decided to abandon her because of Pete. Spencer who sat on couch in the Shay's living room could clearly sense that something was wrong with Carly's blonde best friend and so he asked: "Hey Sam is everything okay?" She didn't react at first, because it was quite hard not to smash something because of all the anger inside of her. After she had buried her angry feelings deep enough she finally replied: "No not really, Carly has chosen to spend some time with that jerk Pete again and I really feel that we barely do something together anymore."

"Oh I see have you talked with Carly about that?" The Artist asked and clearly could tell that Sam didn't like his baby sister's newest boyfriend very much to say the least.

"That would a total waste of time because she won't listen to what I have to say and the worst thing is: She ended the friendship with Freddie because she choose to believe this liar more than her long-time best friend can you believe that Spencer? She really isn't the same person anymore and that has to stop!" Spencer didn't know what to say in response, because he never could have imagined that Carly would do such a thing to her best friend Freddie. It looked like that Pete guy had really brain washed his sister and that scared him very much.

Fortunately for him School had been over sooner than expected today, because one of their teachers had called in sick. So he and Jennifer had the house to themselves for quite a while, because it would take a couple of hours before his mom would return from work. The two lay down on his bed, he laid his arm around her waist and they just enjoyed to be so close to each other right at this moment.

_AN: Thanks again to the one Guest reviewing this story, Thanks to- Chase nyx for reviewing this story._

_I hope you like this chapter, please read and review._

_Guest: Carly of course will soon find out that she has messed up big time, there's definitely a lot drama coming for them before there's finally peace again._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sam was sitting with Freddie at the Groovy Smoothie and as both of them sipped on their favorite smoothie, they tried very hard to work on plan how they could give Carly some evidence that she couldn't deny. So far one thing was crystal clear to them: Getting some incriminating evidence was a very hard thing to do, because Pete surely had made sure in the past that his tracks were always covered. "There must be some way to catch that jerk in the very moment he's shoving his tongue into another girl's mouth, so that Carly finally opens her eyes and realizes that she let herself be fooled the entire time!"

"She's definitely not going to listen to us and you said yourself, this guy always knows a way to cover his tracks and that means he probably is going to outsmart us too." Freddie said in a very pessimistic tone and his opinion and was totally useless to try anymore convincing Carly that they were right and she was wrong. Meanwhile Carly and Pete were at Pete's place, which wasn't very far away from Bushwell Plaza and were busy with watching a movie on TV. The gentleman he was Pete had left the choice which DVD from his big collection they should watch up to his girlfriend and Carly of course had chosen a Romantic Movie: "My Blueberry Nights". As always Pete had laid his arm around the waist of Carly, while she rested her head on his front, they both just enjoyed the closeness and the wonderful movie.

Carly had decided to put the web show on hold a little bit, because she wanted to spend most of the time with Pete and I Carly not being so much important anymore because of that. To her it seemed a little weird that she would just abandon this one thing she had loved to do so much for all this years, but she guessed that love sometimes made people do very weird things and with that being settled she didn't bother thinking about that anymore. Later that day Freddie and his girlfriend went to the cinema together, of course they were seated right next to each other in the same row and before they went up into the theater, he bought a big bowl of popcorn for both of them to share. He was the happiest person on the planet right now; he had finally found the right girl to fall in love with after all those hard times he had been through in the past. Freddie was so happy, that he was finally been able to put away all the illusions he had made himself like: having a chance to ever get into a serious relationship with Carly.

After the brunette had ended the friendship with him, he had asked himself a couple of times: How could he have been so stupid? For quite a while he had forced himself to happy alone while Carly had been dating many guys, but in the end all that didn't matter anymore when it finally dawned on him: After all he had done for her Carly had still taken him for granted and that really was the ultimate betrayal for him that he didn't see coming at all.

The two finally sat down on their seats, started to eat the first pieces of the popcorn as the commercials started and he tried his very best to only focus on the here and now.

The next at school, Pete accompanied Carly to her first class of the day, while Sam was nowhere to been seen because she was fuming that the brunette had spent so much time with her boyfriend and had abandoned her most of the time. Meanwhile Freddie and Jennifer where busy with making out in front of his locker a little because being together with Jennifer clearly got him so much more comfortable than ever before and gladly Sam was still there to support him and being totally happy for him. He and his girlfriend finally had to part ways as the bell rung for the first class of the day and Sam had to practically drag him away from her, not because she didn't want to be late, she clearly didn't want Freddie to be late to class.

_AN: Thanks to- Jay Rock for reviewing this story, Thanks to- Chase nyx and Guest for reviewing this story. I hope you like this chapter, please read and review. _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A little earlier than usual Carly arrived at their meeting spot before school an as she saw what was happening on the bench before she immediately froze in her step and didn't know what do right now. Her boyfriend was sitting there was another girl being quite busy with kissing her, for a moment the brunette wanted to walk up to them and confront him about it but she decided to just walk away. _*How could I've been so dumb? Were Freddie and Sam right at the end and I just didn't want to admit it? Freddie, OH my god what have I done?*_

As fast as she could, Carly ran away from this horrible sight in front of her and really had to ask herself: What horrible person had she become? She couldn't believe how she had changed for the worst so much that she really didn't recognize herself anymore and that fact scared her so much. An hour later at school she tried her very best to act as normal as possible, but deep down she was so close to having a total breakdown and just keep on crying for at least an hour.

They day went by too slow for her, thankfully today was the last school day before it was finally weekend and she probably go right into to the room and wouldn't leave it for the rest of the day because she was so sad. Before the last class of the day, Carly stopped by Sam's locker and said as she walked up to the blonde: "Sam…I messed up big time." Was all the brunette web show host could get out of her mouth before one little tear escaped down her right cheek and she anxiously waited for a response from her best friend.

"Ah finally you've woken up out of your trance but don't you think…" Sam started to say but then she saw some more tears escaping the brunettes' cheeks and she couldn't help but feel sorry for her, even after how horrible she had treated Freddie. So after some hesitation she finally laid her arms around her and in between sobs Carly said: "Pete….cheated…on me, you…. and Freddie…were right and….I'm sorry." Sam reached into the pocket of her jeans, got out one Tissue and handed it to Carly.

Carly was still a mess as the school day was over, Sam accompanied her to her apartment at Bushwell Plaza but as she offered to keep her some company the brunette said: "Thanks Sam but I think I rather be alone for the rest of the day."

"Oh ok but call me if you need anything Carls." Sam said and after looking one last time back at her friend, she finally made her way into her apartment and she really wished that she could do something to make Carly feel better. Carly had been so exhausted from all the crying that she fallen asleep an hour later but she couldn't really enjoy that so much because one little Memory kept haunting her: She practically screaming at Freddie and ending the friendship with him and that made her think: How can I fix things between me and Freddie? Will he ever forgive me for what I did?

Carly finally got up from her bed, made her way out of her apartment to the one of Freddie next door because she really needed to talk to him right now. Of course she didn't really know what to say and if it even was possible to make amends with him but she really wanted things to be normal between them no matter what it takes.

Freddie finally opened the door, wasn't very pleased as he saw who was standing in front of it and said: "What do you want?" Carly wasn't surprised by the cold tone in Freddie's voice, of course she clearly had deserved that after how bad she had treated him and so she finally replied: "I'm sorry for what I did, you were right all the time, I had to learn that today the hard way: I caught Pete cheating on me right before school."

Of course Freddie couldn't suppress a grin after he heard that from his former best friend because she had really deserved that rude awakening after she had chosen to believe that jerk more than one of her long- time friends: "If you think that this apology makes us friends again this easy, then I have to say that it doesn't work that way for me! I'm truly sorry but I can't pretend that nothing has happened, so I suggest it's for the good of both of us that things stay between us like they are right now. I need to know that you really trust me again as your friend and right now I'm not so sure about that." Then he closed the door right in front of her and for a while Carly just stood there in front of the door and couldn't believe what just had happened. _ *Can't say that I didn't deserve that! So I guess that really proves it: I've really have become that kind of horrible person, I've become totally mean like Nevel and I used to hate mean people. I've really screwed up and maybe have lost one friend forever.* _

_Flashback_

_3 Years Ago_

"_All people at school say that you're a hero." _

"_But I don't feel like one."_

"_But you are a hero to me." _

_Then Carly came very close to Freddie's bed, after some hesitation she softly started to kiss him because she really couldn't explain in words right now how thankful she was. _

_Finally Freddie kissed her back and while that happened Carly thought: *Wow, I think that I've fallen in love after all these years with my best friend.*_

_End Flashback_

Thinking about that one romantic moment between them made her think: Did she maybe still love him or did she just want to be friends with him? That was one question that she didn't have a definite answer for but she was determined to find one.

_AN: Thanks to- Jay Rock for reviewing this story, Thanks to- the two Guests that reviewed the story, Thanks to- Chase nyx for reviewing this story. I hope you like this chapter, please read and review._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The weekend was hard for Carly, as she still tried her very best to come to terms with that stuff that has happened in the short amount of time: Pete cheating on her, after she had thought for so long that she had finally found Mister Right and Freddie completely ignoring her apology. Things were really breaking down all around her and she had to ask herself: How could all this bad things just happen to her all at once?

Carly was still so shocked about her horrible behavior towards both of her best friends, she really didn't want that to happen ever again but how was she supposed to make peace with Freddie? Of course she had to admit that she would probably have done the same thing in his position because it was that such unacceptable act of betrayal against a long- time friend.

_*But there has to be one way to make things work between me and Freddie again, because I don't want to lose him as a friend after all these years that our friendship had held.* _Freddie had been a very great friend to her all the time, did his very best to be happy for her when she dated some guys, even if he wished all the time to be that lucky guy and surely wasn't an easy thing to do. The brunette had been sitting in her room alone all day, just left the room to get herself something to eat out of the kitchen but tried her best to don't look that sad in front of her brother. She finally decided that she had still had to get some things of her chest: Confronting Pete about what she had seen yesterday morning would do her at least some good in her opinion because just trying burying those angry feelings about her former boyfriend would just make her go crazy in the future.

So she left the apartment, made her way to Pete's residence and really hoped that he was home right now because she had at least one important question for him: "Why did you use me all the time?" Spencer was of course even more worried when his baby sister said that she was going to confront Pete, because he really didn't know how much more disappointment she would be able to handle right now. On the other hand he of course also had to ask himself if it was for the best, that she got all the things considering Pete of her chest because after that jerk had hurt his baby sister so much he did deserve that.

A lot of screaming was going on as Carly had barely stepped into Pete's apartment after she had boiled up all that frustration inside of her the whole from Bushwell Plaza to the nearby Apartment Complex where her former boyfriend lived and he didn't really have a chance to say something in his defense at first. Every time Pete tried to say something, Carly would cut him off with the question: "How could you this to me? I thought you´ truly loved me!" Pete finally had admitted that he only went into a relationship with her because of ICarly and so that he could brag in front of his friends with her. Carly couldn't believe it! All this time he had just pretended to love her because of the fame she got from doing I Carly! Now Very angry she stormed out of the house as some tears started to stream down her face.

She didn't really pay attention to where she was walking, so instead of staying on the sidewalk she just ran towards the street just to take a shortcut on the way home. Carly clearly calculated the distance of wrong car totally wrong, because the driver was too busy with talking on his mobile phone he couldn't stop the car in time and just could watch how the brunette's tiny body fell very hard to the ground.

Being totally shocked of what had just happened, the man had ended his phone call very quick, called an ambulance for her and hoped so much that she going to be okay.

Sam arrived at Carly's apartment to see how the brunette was doing, of course that didn't mean that she condoled what Carly had done but she figured that she needed some support right now. Of course the first thing to do was raiding Carly's fridge for some nice ham and right at the moment where she wanted Carly's brother to ask if his baby sister was up in her room right now, the phone in the living room rang and the artist wondered who that would be right now.

Sam could clearly see a very shocked expression on his face, as he had finally ended the call and now she asked in a very concerned tone: "Who was that on the phone and is Carly up in her room?" Carly's brother didn't know what to say for quite a while but then he had finally recollected himself and said: "Carly is…in the Hospital."

Now it was Sam who was really shocked and said: "What happened?" Then Spencer told her that she got by a car on the way back from Pete's apartment and right now she hated that jerk even more. Of course the two made their way to the hospital at once, Sam didn't know at first if she should call Freddie because of the things that had happened between them but then she finally dialed his phone number and really hoped that he would come.

_AN: Big cliffhanger on the end of the chapter: Will Freddie visit Carly at the hospital? Thanks to- the two guests that reviewed this story, thanks to- chase nyx for reviewing this story and thanks to-Jay rock for reviewing this story. Please read and review and I hope you like this chapter._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Freddie was at Jennifer's apartment making out on the bed with her as he heard his mobile phone rang. At first he didn't want to pick up because he assumed that it probably was his paranoid mother to get on his nerves with anything she could think of so he at first ignored it. But then his girlfriend said: "Maybe you better pick that up, it could be important you know?" Freddie finally relented, got back into a sitting position, pulled the mobile phone out of the pocket of his jeans and a little worried he picked it up: "Hello Sam, I hope it's because you're interrupting my time with Jennifer."

"Sorry to disturb you Freddie but Carly had an accident and has been brought to the hospital. Can you please forget what happened between you for just one day and come to see her?"

Freddie didn't know what to say for a couple of minutes because he was clearly shocked: _*Carly is in the hospital? How could this have happened?* Freddie_ thought and as he finally thought long enough about what to do he replied: "Okay I will come to see her at the hospital, let's hope that she will be okay again very soon." Sam was happy to hear that Freddie would be also visiting Carly at the hospital and maybe that meant, that things would be soon back normal between again. In the end it came down two things, that certainly would be important for their friendship to come back to life again: Carly had to forgive herself for what she did to Freddie and also the former tech producer of I Carly would have to willing to bury the grudge against the brunette web show host and Sam was really determined, that they could make amends with each other and also was willing to help a little if they didn't try hard enough in her opinion. The ride with Spencer's car to the hospital went by in total silence, because of them were really asking themselves the same question in their thoughts: How bad had Carly been injured?

Freddie on the other side also had a very uncomfortable feeling about all this; he didn't know how to act around his former best friend and certainly didn't know if the grudge against the brunette wouldn't prevail in the end even after trying it so hard to bury it deep inside of him.

The trio finally arrived at the hospital, equally in shock as the two kids Spencer practically ran to the reception and asked: "Where's Carly Shay's room? What's her medical condition right now?"

"And may I ask who you are sir?" The woman at the reception desk answered and patiently waited for the artist to reply.

"I'm Spencer Shay her brother and this are her two friends Freddie and Sam." The artist replied and just forgot at this very moment that Freddie and his baby sister couldn't stand each other.

Then the woman at the reception desk told them the room where Carly was laying right now and that her condition was stable but she hadn't woke up yet. Being not in a very optimistic mood, the trio then finally entered the room of Carly and it made all of them very sad, to the brunette lying lifeless on the hospital bed as the heart monitor next to her bed kept on beeping constantly.

Of course that one question was on his mind, even if he had tried very hard to not let it surface: What if Carly would never wake up? Could he ever forgive himself if he didn't try hard enough to get back on the friendship level with her? He quickly shook his head and thought: _*No! Carly won't die in this hospital bed because she doesn't deserve that and she will fight for her life.* _for a couple of minutes all of them sat their around Carly's bed, all of them not saying anything because they were just too busy with sorting out their thoughts about all this.

Later that day Freddie was the only one left at Carly's bed and because the silence now got too uncomfortable for him he said: "Hey Carls, I just want to say that I've thought really hard about this and finally can say now that I forgive you. In the end this friendship between me, you and Sam is just too special to me to throw that all away now. "He had to make pause, because he sensed that some tears were about to escape one of his cheeks and this was really something rare to happen to him.

"Sorry that I'm crying now, I don't know why I'm being so sensitive right now. Please wake up Carly if you hear me now." Freddie said in between sobs and he also had to ask himself right now: Was it out of friendship he cried now or did he still have feelings for her deep down?

Of course he was happy together with Jennifer now, but also couldn't deny that after that thing between Carly and Pete had been over that he was kind of happy at that moment. With still two hours visiting hours to go at the hospital and all those thoughts that were flowing around in his brain Freddie got really tired all over sudden, fell asleep on the chair next to Carly's bedside and let his head slowly rest on the front of the brunette.

_AN: Thanks to- Chasenyx and the one Guest for reviewing this story. I hope you like this chapter and as always: please read and review._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Two days later Carly finally had woken up and the three visited her as much as they could. Freddie and Carly had a long talk that had been long overdue, both them finally were able to forget what has happened and were really happy that things were back to normal. Carly had to stay for the rest of the week at the hospital for her own safety, so that the doctors could monitor any change in her medical condition very closely, even the brunette web show host wasn't really happy about that because she already felt a lot better right now.

"I'm glad that at least one of us has some luck in love, you must be really with Jennifer isn't that right Freddie?" Carly asked and of course she was really happy for him, even if she deep down wasn't so sure if she just wanted to be friends or something more with the I Carly tech producer. On other hand she had to ask herself: Wasn't it may be too late to let her feelings for Freddie resurface again? He was happy together was Jennifer now and Carly clearly wasn't that type of girl, that sabotaged relationships just because of the fact that the guy she wanted was already taken.

She quickly banned those thoughts out of her mind because in the end, it really was the best idea to just stay friends with him and a relationship might just complicate things between them.

"Yes I'm really happy with her and I'm positive that you will find the right guy for you very soon." Freddie finally replied with a big smile on his face and hoped to cheer her up a little.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up a little and I really can't wait to finally get out of the hospital, so that I, you and Sam can do a new I Carly Episode after this very long pause." Sam finally came back from the cafeteria with a sandwich and said as she sat down on the chair next to small table in the room: "Finally the band is back together. I know that maybe sounds a little bit cheesy right now but I just felt that this old saying was just appropriate right now." The trio kept on talking for a couple more hours, even started to make some first plans for the big return episode after this long break and their fans would clearly be so happy to have them back.

Speculations surely had went rampant at the I Message Board, as there suddenly had been no new episodes from their favorite Web show without any explanation from The I Carly gang. Just yesterday Sam had posted a short statement on the message board of the website: _Hello I Carly Fans, I just want to say: No the rumors aren't true, I Carly isn't over and we are coming back very soon._

_Stay tuned_

_Sam_

All of their loyal fans were totally relieved that someone from the I Carly crew had finally posted a statement concerning the future of the show and they surely couldn't wait for the newest I Carly Episode to air. Sam and Freddie finally went back home, because Carly got tired and both and Freddie still had some homework to be done for tomorrow. Freddie was really happy, that he and Carly were Friends again because he had missed it so much talking with her about just all the stuff that came to their minds. As he had arrived back at his apartment, he immediately started working on the exercise sheet from the Biology class that he needed to finish today; even the Biology Class really wasn't one of his favorites. Later that day Freddie met up with Jennifer at her place, together they went through the math exercise sheet of her because Math really wasn't her best class to say the least and he was really glad to tutor her a little bit.

Being that close to her all this time made him just space out for short while, because he got lost in those wonderful eyes of his lovely looking girlfriend. Just only on other girl had made his knees weak when he saw her for the first time: Carly Shay, his first crush ever but that he now had closed the book on forever or was she just irreplaceable in the end? He quickly banned that thought out of his mind because he was now together with Jennifer and he would never ever consider cheating on her not even in his own thoughts.

Carly was really depressed about her bad luck with boys but of course she always tried her very best not to look sad in front of Spencer, Freddie and Sam because she surely didn't want them to worry about her feelings. _*Why is life being so cruel to me right now? Is it too much to ask to finally get to meet my Mister Right, that doesn't just pretend to love me just because of my fame and accepts me the way I am. Maybe that one guy is finally now out of reach: Freddie, I definitely should have taken him when I had got the opportunity or am I may be better off without a boyfriend?*_

All this questions were really giving her a big headache as she lay awake there in the middle of the night in her hospital bed but then she finally closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_AN: Thanks to- Jay Rock for reviewing this story, Thanks to- Chase nyx for reviewing this story and Thanks to- PD 31 for reviewing this story. I Hope you like this chapter, please read and review._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Flashback, Three Days ago_

_Carly had just awaken out of the coma, Sam was just done with telling her why she was in the hospital and you could see on her face that she was pretty shaken up by that. The brunette looked at Freddie the whole time and kind was little bit surprised by his presence here after how bad she treated him in the past and if she was honest to herself: All in the words in the world couldn't express how bad she felt because of that. _

"_Sam can you leave me and Freddie alone for some minutes? We really need to talk about a very important matter that I need to get off my chest." Carly then said to her blonde best friend and Sam just nodded in response and wanted to get something to eat in the cafeteria of the hospital anyway. As the two were finally alone in the room Carly then spoke up again: "First I want to say, that it means a lot to me that you are here even after all that I did to you. I'm truly sorry that I didn't believe you and Sam considering Pete, I surely have to admit that I've got scared of becoming one of the people that I hated so much in the last couple of years: letting myself down on such a low level by dating such egotistical jerks like Pete, that was really that one mistake that I can't make undone and If you can't forgive me then I guess that I deserve that in the end._

_Some tears escaped Carly's cheeks because she was getting so emotional right now and Freddie really hated to see her like that. He handed her a Kleenex from the little box that stood on the table next to wall on the other side of the room, handed it to Carly and said: "Don't beat yourself up like that, I know it was a stupid mistake that you've made but to be honest: For quite a while I've been mad at you because of the fact, that you trusted that jerk more than me. But I also realized one other thing as I sat at home and thought about all this: I can't be made at you anymore, because I miss it so much to spend time with you and Sam and the friendship we three have is too important to me, to just throw it away like this after all these years. "Carly now had a little smile on her face, even if she didn't know for sure if even deserved that kind of kindness from Freddie._

"_That's so great to hear and of course that also means that you're back in the I Carly team, because in the end you've always been a very important part of the show." Carly said, and then Freddie stood up from his seat and hugged Carly tightly. As Sam finally came back from the cafeteria, Carly of course immediately told her the good news and Sam was really happy that the two had finally made amends and the I Carly crew was back together. _

_End Flashback_

Carly finally got released out of the hospital, only Spencer could be there to pick her up because Freddie and Sam still had a long of school ahead of them at lunch time. Of course Spencer noticed that something was definitely bothering his baby sister, so in the middle of the drive to Bushwell Plaza he asked her: "Hey is everything alright with you? You've unusually silent the whole time since we've left the hospital together and you know that you can tell me everything."

Carly thought about what her brother just had said and then she finally responded: "I think I'm in a big dilemma, because I think that I love Freddie but I can't tell him that." Spencer now had a sympatric look on his face because he completely understood why his little baby sister couldn't tell Freddie how she felt: "That is really a big dilemma, I haven't met Jennifer yet but according to Sam she and Freddie seem to be very happy with each other and I'm so sorry that love doesn't mean well with you but you will find the right guy soon, I promise."

"I don't know how I've could have been so stupid and I really think that I keep falling in love with absolutely the wrong guys and Freddie has probably closed the book on the crush on me." Carly said, sighed and being totally depressed she kept looking out of the window of the car and felt so lost at this moment. Spencer hated it to feel that helpless in this case, he really wished that he could do something to make his baby sister feel better but there wasn't one thing to do.

Later after school was finally over Sam arrived at the Shay's apartment and asked Spencer: "Hey how's Carly?" The Artist also looked very depressed at the blonde and finally responded: "She's pretty depressed right now because of the bad luck with dating guys in the past."

Without saying anything more Sam went directly up to Carly's room and on the way she tried to come up with some idea, to cheer the brunette up and she felt so sorry for her.

Sam lay next to Carly on the bed and tried her very best to get the brunette's mind off this whole love trouble. Meanwhile Freddie and Jennifer where busy with doing homework, Freddie wasn't really paying his whole attention to his exercise sheet because all he could think about was: Carly and how sorry he felt for her right now and did he maybe still love her? In the end he was really happy that he and Carly were friends again and that would surely be all they would because he had surely forgotten about his long time crush on the brunette.

The first day back at school went by very fast, Carly was very happy because of that and tried her very best to get her mind of the recent trouble in her live by planning for the next I Carly episode together with Sam and Freddie.

_AN: Thanks to- the one Guest for reviewing this story and to Gohanfave for adding this story to his favorite stories list. I hope you like this chapter, please read and review._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The same after school the three finally met up for rehearsals for the newest I Carly episode, because together the three had come up with some pretty good ideas in a long brainstorming session and all of them had really missed it to work together as a team again. Doing some sketches with Sam for I Carly surely did get Carly's mind off the recent love trouble and she promised to herself, that she would never ever abandon the web show and her two best friends again.

They all had a lot of fun during rehearsals and as Freddie watched the girls do their thing he thought:*_She looks very happy right now but deep down she's probably still sad about her bad luck with love in the past and I wish that I could something to make her feel better.* _Of course he couldn't get too close to her, because she would definitely take that the wrong way and Freddie surely didn't want to complicate things between again because of simple misunderstanding.

They rehearsed two more segments for the webcast tomorrow and then the trio went down to the kitchen of the Shay's apartment, Sam of course getting herself some ham like always and Freddie and Carly drank some Orange Juice out of the fridge. As Spencer came back from groceries shopping with the big smile on his face he asked: "Hey how are you doing today?"

"We are doing great Spence, thanks for asking." Carly and Sam replied in unison, even if the blonde I Carly sidekick had still the mouth full of ham. Carly, Freddie and Spencer just laughed in unison at that for a moment and Spencer thought to himself: *_It's so nice to see her being totally happy right now and she surely will get together with her Mister Right very soon because I just know that deep down. * _

As the three sat later together on couch in the living room, watching some TV together Freddie's phone rang and he surely had a little smile on his face as he saw the caller ID from his girlfriend. After he had finally ended the call with Jen he said: "Sorry guys but I'm meeting with Jennifer with right now, so bye and see you tomorrow at School or maybe later today."

"Ok bye Freddie and have fun." Carly said forcing a slight smile on her face but deep down she was so sad that he was leaving to be with his girlfriend now. Of course Sam did notice that sudden sad look on her best friends face, because she had known Carly for a very long time, so that she knew very well when the brunette was trying to hide something from her.

Right in the middle of watching Girly Cow Sam then asked the brunette all over sudden: "Something is really bothering you Carls and I want to know what that is because I hate to see you sad and you know that you can tell me everything." Carly of course thought hard about what to say right now: Either just continue to pretend that everything was alright or say the truth about her real feelings for Freddie. Finally she sighed shortly and said: "You're right Sam, you just know me too well but I will only say it under one condition, Freddie can't know about this so do we have a deal?"

"Yes we have so spill it Carls." Sam replied and anxiously waited for the brunette to reveal what had been on her mind the entire time.

Carly took one last breath before she finally said: "I'm in love with Freddie even if I know that he will never feel the same way again about me and that he's happy together with Jennifer." The blonde couldn't say she was surprised, because deep down she knew that her brunette friend has got some feelings beyond friendship for the geek but sadly those two wouldn't get together because Carly had screwed it up.

Neither of them knew what to say after that, so in total silence the two continued to watch Girly Cow but of course Sam's mind kept spinning the whole time searching for a solution to this complicated situation. Meanwhile Freddie wasn't paying full attention to his girlfriend talking, all he could think about was that sad look on Carly's face that he saw when he had left the Shay's apartment and right now he really didn't know what to make of all this.

It really did that go far that he wasn't sure of his feelings towards the brunette anymore: Did he just wanted to be friends Carly or something more like her boyfriend? But the dilemma he surely was facing: He also didn't want to hurt Jennifer's feelings because after all she was the one that had supported him and had treated him with more respect than his supposed to be best friend.

Later that day in the evening, Carly and Sam had finally parted ways and the brunette was now sitting on the couch in the living watching some TV. But she clearly wasn't paying her full attention to it, because one question kept still spinning around in her mind: Should she continue to date some other guys at Ridgeway to forget about her crush on Freddie once and for all? The rest of the evening went by very fast, Freddie also laying at wake a part of the night as he just couldn't forget that sad look on Carly's face and just kept asking himself: Was Carly jealous of Jen?

_AN: Thanks to- loyal reviewer Chasenyx, I truly hope that you stay on board till the end of the story._ _Thanks to- the one guest that reviewed this story._ _Just to tease the next chapter a bit: Their will be an awkward moment between Carly and Freddie and both of them will definitely be forced to make a big choice, so stay tuned and don't forget: Please read and review._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Before the first class of the day, Carly, Freddie and Sam met up in front of the brunette's locker and where talking before the bell for the class with Miss Briggs would rang. Then Freddie's girlfriend came around the corner, this was actually the first time that they would meet face to face after the long time that Carly and Freddie had done their very best to avoid each other whenever it was possible.

With a smile on her face Jennifer first walked up to Carly and said: "You must be Carly, of course nice to finally meet you in person and I've been a big fan of I Carly since the very first episode." The two girls kept on talking till the bell for the first class of the day rang, Jennifer then shared a long kiss with Freddie and that surely made him feel a little bit uncomfortable for a short while. Because Freddie really didn't want to be that kind of person that was rubbing it in Carly's face, that he had a good working relationship and she didn't have one anymore but he quickly banned that thought out of his mind and just enjoyed the kiss with his girlfriend. During this whole romantic scene playing in front of her, Carly really couldn't look at those two lovebirds because that just made old painful thoughts about her failed relationship with that jerk Pete Sampson resurface.

_*It's too bad that nobody has invented a time machine yet, because then I could travel back in time and turn things right: I and Freddie being a happy couple and that stupid argument would surely never happen.* Carly_ thought to herself as she was busy rummaging through her locker, to get out the books that she was going to need for the first class of the day. Even if she didn't want it, Carly would have that picture of Freddie and his girlfriend kissing right in front of her in her mind for the rest of the school day and that surely could mean only thing: She still was in love with Freddie.

In one of the breaks of the school day, Freddie and his girlfriend met up outside of the building because Jennifer wanted to talk with Freddie about something important. "You really have to stop hanging out with Puckett and Carly Shay, because you shouldn't trust Carly, in the end nobody can guarantee you that she won't turn on you again if she lets herself being brainwashed again by some total loser. Puckett is clearly a bad choice as a friend, being in detention most of the times and you kept saying that she wasn't the nicest person in the past." Jennifer said as the two walked a little bit outside of the Ridgeway High School building, but Freddie soon stopped in his tracks as he was stunned by the words of his girlfriend and so he clearly didn't know what to respond to those harsh words towards his two best friends.

Jennifer clearly had seen that Carly had turned away her head from the scene out of jealousy and she was pretty determined to get rid of the competition and so she finally said: "I heard with own ears that Carly loves you and that she's pretty determined to sabotage our relationship and that only you and her belong together."

"No she didn't say that, she's happy for me and she surely wouldn't sabotage anyone's relationship." Freddie said now getting a little bit angry at her and really didn't know right now, what Jennifer intended to do by telling lies about his best friend.

"Ok that's it! Have it your way: You want to stay my boyfriend than stay away from Carly Shay or else this relationship is over." Freddie was now really surprised by that ultimatum because he hadn't expected that to come out of her mouth, so he clearly had to think about that for some minutes.

"If you can't accept who my friends are then it's over Jen and I'm really disappointed in the fact that I wrong about you because I thought you loved me no matter what." Freddie said, and then he went back into the building and had to run because he didn't want to be late for the class with Miss Briggs.

He didn't really pay attention to the class with Miss Briggs and Carly surely noticed that something was definitely bothering him but she didn't want to seem too curious to him after they had just made amends recently after that whole Pete Incident. _*He will surely tell me what's up when he thinks that it's the right time to talk about it* _Carly thought to herself and hoped that the class with the evil Miss Briggs was over soon.

After school was finally over Freddie didn't know for sure if he was really in the mood for doing a new I Carly episode today because he was pretty depressed after what had happened today with his now ex-girlfriend at school but on the other hand: maybe it was for the best if he got his mind of this whole depressing thing with having some fun with his two best friends. The show went very well, Carly and Sam did some of their great sketches, and Freddie got to present some cool new technical gadget for all the geeks that regularly followed I Carly.

_And now _we're_ going to present you the famous Original Play: The Cowboy with the Mustache and the Idiot Farm Girl that thought the Mustache was a squirrel. _

_Freddie said as he stepped in front of the camera, pushed a button on the blue remote that Sam always held in her hand and then the viewers could see the title of the next sketch on their screen. _

"_Can I pat your squirrel?" The Idiot Farm girl asks the Cowboy with the mustache._

"_No lady there's never ever been a squirrelly on my lip, this is a mustache." _

"_Is it a boy or a girl squirrel?" _

_The Cowboy now getting pretty fed up and saying: "You surely must be an Idiot because there was and there never will be a squirrel on my lip."_

When the show was finally over, Freddie and Carly were alone in the Shay's apartment because Sam had come up with an excuse to leave. For quite a while the two just sat there on the couch in the living room in complete silence, Freddie not being sure if he should tell Carly about the fight with Jen and Carly clearly didn't want to push him even if she already assumed that something was wrong. Freddie finally broke the silence: "I and Jen had a fight today at school and because she wanted me to choose between her and hanging out with you and Sam I broke up with her." Carly was pretty shocked at first by what he had just told her and then she really didn't know if she should feel sorry for him or be happy because of the fact that they had split.

After doing some thinking for a couple of minutes she finally broke the silence again before it got awkward again by saying: "I'm so sorry to hear that, because I really think that you and Jen made a good couple." _* Oh come on! What am I saying? I want him to be together with me, why is it so difficult for me to say that?* _Carly thought and to her it was quite frustrating that she couldn't tell Freddie her real feelings towards him.

_AN: Thanks to- Chase nyx for reviewing this story, Thanks to- PD31 for reviewing this story, Thanks to- Jay Rock for reviewing this story and thanks to- the one guest that reviewed this story. I hope you like this chapter, please read and review. _


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A couple of days later Sam and Carly sat in the brunette's room and Sam was trying again to give her friend a pep talk considering the whole Freddie thing. "If you really love him that much you should tell him that very soon, because if you don't he will fall in love with another girl and you probably will regret that you didn't take the opportunity to tell him how you feel." Carly of course was a little astonished at first because those were probably the wisest words that she ever heard from the blonde since they had become friends and she had to admit that she was so right.

_*But how do I say what I feel? Is it even the right time now or should I wait?* _Carly thought and hated she felt so conflicted about this topic because wasn't it that what she wanted all along: Freddie finally not taken anymore? But on the other end she felt so sorry for him because of the way how bad his relationship with Jen had ended and she surely didn't wish that to happen to anyone.

Freddie was not just any guy from Ridgeway High School; he had been her best friend for such a long time and after that Pete Incident she clearly didn't want to jeopardize their friendship again because the feelings she had for him were only one sided. But wasn't that always in the end the big risk that was there when you had fallen in love with someone? Maybe it was but right now Carly wasn't entirely sure if she could take the fact, that Freddie didn't feel the same way about her because he still didn't trust her enough after all that had happened between them.

Of course she could discuss with Sam for days about the pro and cons in this delicate situation but in the end she needed to make a big decision: Taking the risk of being rejected or keeping her feelings to herself and probably throw away the only chance she would get to get together with Freddie as a couple. Later that day Carly sat all alone in her room, because she had decided to think by herself about her final decision and Sam surely had been a great help in her decision making.

Meanwhile Freddie sat alone in his room, going through some photos that showed him and Jen when they were a happy couple and he had to admit that he really missed those times now. It only had been a few days since he and Jen had broken up, and even how bad things had ended between them all he could think about was the good time they had together, like having a romantic dinner at Dante's Pizza and their first kiss in front of the Bushwell Plaza building that one night after their first date.

He quickly put the photos away because they only made them very sad right now and even if it wasn't very easy he wanted to close to the book on the relationship with Jen. But one way or the other that would be very difficult for him to do, because he still really couldn't believe that he had been so wrong about her and in the end he had really thought that this thing between him and Jen would hold for a very long time.

Now he and Carly one thing in common: They both had been disappointed by the person that they loved and he didn't know for sure if he wanted to take the risk to get burned again anytime soon, even if there was now again the opportunity to get together with Carly. _*Do I really still want to be together with Carly or was Jen maybe right and I can't trust her anymore after this whole Pete thing?* _He quickly pushed that thought out of his mind, because he didn't want to believe that Carly had become that kind of cruel person, not after all these years of friendship with her and after all they had been through together.

One week later Carly still hadn't found the guts to reveal her feelings to Freddie and Sam figured that she had to help the two a little, even if she didn't really know right now how she could pull that off. Sam just knew that those two were really meant for each other and of course Freddie had probably not forgotten about his feelings for Carly even if she had treated him so bad in the past. _*I really have to get Carly admitting her feelings for Freddie but do I get her to stop thinking that it would jeopardize their relationship?*_

Finally Sam had come up with a plan and she surely hoped that it would work: She would pretend that would out of town till the evening because she had to pay her Uncle Larry a visit. So she short went over to Carly's apartment and told her the news: "Hey Carls, I know we wanted to spend the day together but I have to pay my Uncle Larry a visit together with my mom and I won't be back before the late evening."

"Oh ok that sucks Sam but have fun anyway." The brunette replied with a look full of sympathy for her and patted her on the back a little bit. "I probably won't have any fun out there but thanks anyway Carls." Sam replied, finally left the Shay's apartment and was very satisfied with herself how well that had worked. An hour later Carly really couldn't take it anymore sitting in her apartment all alone as also Spencer wasn't at home because he was at an Art Convention to present some of his latest projects and so she called Freddie. After three rings he finally picked up the phone and said: "Hey Carls what's up?" Carly thought about a minute what to say exactly to him and then she finally responded: "Nothing much right now, just that I'm pretty bored and could really use some company since Spencer is at an Art Convention and Sam has to take care of a family matter."

"I would surely love to come over but you have any idea what to do?" Freddie asked and really wondered to what the evening with Carly could maybe lead.

"Maybe we could watch a movie together." Carly replied and hoped that Freddie said yes or else she would probably be very disappointed.

"Sounds good to me and because I'm a total gentleman you get to choose the movie that we are going to watch." Freddie replied and Carly was now really happy that he had accepted her invitation for a little movie evening over at her apartment.

They ended the call after that, Carly then went up to her room and searched through the big DVD collection for a nice movie they could watch together. It took quite a while to make the final decision but then she finally picked: "Nick and Norah- the Infinite Playlist" to watch with Freddie and hoped that he would love the movie.

A couple of minutes later Freddie finally knocked at the door, Carly opened it at once and they sat down on the couch and just didn't say anything for a few minutes. She finally broke the silence before it could get uncomfortable by saying: "I'm glad you could come, I really hope that a nice little evening with your best friend will get your mind off all the terrible things that have happened." Carly then put the DVD into the DVD Player, pressed the play button on the remote and made sure that she didn't sit too close to Freddie as she finally sat down on the couch.

Carly stole some innocent glances at Freddie, the whole time they were watching the movie and thought: _*Why am I so shy expressing my feelings when it comes to Freddie? Maybe it's because I fear so much that I will be rejected.* _Finally she put all her together, scooted a little closer to him on the couch, softly took his hand into hers and anxiously waited for his reaction.

Freddie didn't know how to act for a moment, as he felt Carly's hand touch his and that made him think: _*Does that maybe mean that Carly has feelings beyond friendship for me? And do I even want to be in her relationship with her?* _Two questions that he didn't know a good answer to, all this thinking was giving him a big headache and maybe he needed to act more than just think.

As the movie progressed it finally came to the scene where Nick and Norah kissed and that point Carly turned around to face Freddie, he also looked at her their faces being only inches away from each other and then Carly softly kissed Freddie's lips.

He was a little surprised at first but then he finally opened his mouth, started to softly kiss her back and really was the happiest person ever right at this moment.

_AN: Thanks to- the one guest that reviewed this story. I hope you like this chapter, please read and review._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

There was a little bit of an awkward silence between them as the two finally drew away from each because both didn't know what to say right now. Finally Carly broke the silence because she really needed him to know how she felt: "I know I've been such a lousy friend in the past and I certainly wish that this whole Pete thing never happened but after Pete had cheated on me and I saw you together with Jen I realized one thing: I love you and I hope you feel the same way towards me."

Freddie of course had to digest this at first but then he finally replied: "Don't beat yourself up anymore for this whole Pete because it's definitely forgotten and forgiven on my part." That was the only thing he could say at first because he wasn't really sure if he wanted to be in a relationship with Carly or any other girl for that matter. Maybe it was too early for a new commitment because the wound that the break up with Jen had left was just too fresh but on the other hand: He really didn't want to hurt Carly's feelings.

Carly of course saw the imaginary wheels in Freddie's head turning and then she said: "I wanted to tell you this for quite some time but I feared that you would reject me and so I kept that to myself up until now. But if you decide that a new relationship is just too early for you right now, then I'm totally fine with the fact to be just enjoying your friendship." This even made the whole decision making not any easier for him but he had thought all the time since he and Jen and broken up about what It would be like to be together with Carly as a couple and after that great kiss they just had, he really had to admit that he loved the idea and so he said: "I have assumed for some time that you wanted to reveal your feelings for me since I had seen the way you had looked at Jen: a look that was full of jealousy because I just know you that well. I've been thinking about the two of us together as couple since I had broken up with Jen, for quite some time I couldn't come to a final decision but today I know: I want to be together with you Carly and I love you too."

Carly smiled at Freddie, kissed him on one of cheeks and as she rest her head upon his shoulder Freddie pressed the play button on the remote for the DVD Player and then they continued to watch the rest of the movie together. Later before Freddie finally left the Shay's apartment, Carly accompanied him to the door and said: "Thanks for this wonderful evening, I really enjoyed the time with you and we should do that again of course." ICarly's tech producer smiled back at her and replied: "I enjoyed every minute of the evening with you too and I'm so happy to finally have the girl of my dreams by my side, even if that maybe sounds a little cheesy." They both laughed because of that last part of the sentence, then Freddie just spontaneously kissed her on the mouth shortly but as he wanted to draw away from her the brunette intensified the kiss and the two make out again for some minutes. Even if he really didn't want to Freddie then had to end the kiss, because he really needed to get home and he really couldn't wait to let Ridgeway High School know that he and Carly where a couple now.

With a big smile on his face Freddie left the house the next day to pick his girlfriend for school the next day: _Our first official day as boyfriend and girlfriend, I wonder how Sam will react to this news?* _He finally knocked at the door, gladly he didn't have to wait very long because shortly as he had knocked Carly opened the door with a big smile on his face and said: "Good morning, come on in I'm almost ready for school I just need to pack some books for the day in my bag." She then kissed him on his right cheek and she disappeared upstairs again Freddie even spaced out for a minute as he looked at stunning outfit his girlfriend wore today.

The two finally left the apartment, holding hands the entire time and both of them were really happy after all the drama the two had endured in the past weeks: Both being disappointed by the person who they thought loved them no matter what. The two had promised each other that nothing would be able to tear them apart and of course had agreed, that if the other had something on his find he or she would definitely tell it the other at once because they both agreed on the fact that this relationship could only work if they both trusted each other. Sam of course was happy with herself as she saw the lovebirds finally holding hands with each other but of course she didn't want Freddie and Carly to know, that she had helped a little bit in getting them together. So in her typical Sam fashion she finally said: "You and the nub a couple, so I guess that his wildest dreams have finally come true." Carly and Freddie just laughed at that comment because that was so much typical Sam like always and later before their first class of the day they shared together the two made out in front of Sam, what made her say: "Can you do me on favor please? Don't get all lovely dovey around me."

"So how was your day with your Uncle yesterday?" Freddie asked as the two were on their way to their first class together for the day.

"It was very boring, I would rather have spent the day with you guys but sadly I didn't have the choice to say no but I hope you and Carly had a lot of fun without me." Sam replied and anxiously waited for Freddie's response. "Yes we surely had, even if we both of course missed you a lot but it was nonetheless a wonderful evening."

_AN: Thanks to- Chase nyx for reviewing this story, Thanks to- PD31 for reviewing this story and thanks to- the one guest that reviewed the story. Please read and review_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

All the time Carly was practically grinning from ear to ear because she so happy right now that she even wanted to hug the entire world if she would be able to do that. Of course Carly and Freddie did their very best to avoid at all cost, that Sam would feel as the third wheel so they didn't got to flirty when the blonde was around because they clearly didn't want to jeopardize the special friendship they had for all these years. Tonight the two had planned to have their first official date as boyfriend and girlfriend because technically that little movie night they had didn't really count as a first date but still hadn't decided what to do.

"Maybe I can cook something for us, of course something easy because I'm not that good at cooking." Carly suggested to him and anxiously now waited for her boyfriend's response. Sam meanwhile was quite relieved that the three of them were still doing a lot of stuff together, even if Carly and Freddie were now a couple and she was pretty happy for the two because she had known all the time that they were getting together as a couple in the end and that came just from her gut feeling.

"That sounds very good to me Carls and I'm looking forward to see you standing in kitchen and preparing a surely wonderful meal for us." Freddie replied, Carly just then gave him a very short kiss on his right cheek and then the three had to get to the last class of today as the bell rung to signal the end of the break. To ensure that they didn't get so much distracted during class, they had decided two sit not that much close to each other because that way their grades at school surely wouldn't drop because they were too busy with staring at each other during the whole school day. After the school day was finally over the three friends went to Dante's Pizza, just because Carly was in such a good mood today the whole bill was on her even if Sam and Freddie kept saying that she didn't have to do this for them. In the end the ICarly gang had a very good time, just talking about all the stuff that came to their minds right now like planning for the next I Carly Episode and even some school stuff.

Carly of course had always been one of the best in the class, but also she had to acknowledge that she did not everything. The newest exercise sheet in the mathematics class had been giving a hard time, but she was just maybe too proud to admit that she had problems to figure out the newest stuff that they did in class. On the other hand: Wouldn't it be better for her, if she would ask Freddie to tutor her or would she do herself no good? She tried to push that thoughts away for now, because in the end she never ever so much trouble with one class that it would have jeopardized her very good grade point average. _*I will figure this one out too, like I did with every complicated exercise sheet where I thought that I won't be able to get it done probably.* _

Carly then finally focused only on the question what she should cook for herself and Freddie at their first official date and figured that some nice Spaghetti Tacos would be the best after thinking about it for a while. Finally the three left Dante's because they still needed some homework to do till tomorrow, even if Carly really didn't know if she wanted to give that complicated Math exercise sheet another try.

But one way or the other she had to get this done, because she clearly didn't want to get a bad grade from her Math Teacher Mister Andrews , where she always used to get a straight A and this year was going to be no different. Back her apartment she tried her very best to figure out the exercise sheet, but no matter what she tried it didn't seem to solve her problem and so she just sat at her desk for a couple of minutes, staring at the ceiling and tried very hard to think about the solution for this exercise sheet. _*I hate linear Algebra.* _ Carly then finally decided to give up trying, grabbed her landline phone from the docking station, dialed Freddie's number and really hoped that he had the time to help her with that math problem.

Freddie finally picked up the phone: "Hey Carls what's up?"

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, because I could use a little help with a very hard math exercise sheet that I needs to be done by tomorrow." Carly replied and really hoped that, he would be able to help her in the end.

Freddie only thought shortly about that question and finally replied: "Of course I would love to help you; I will be over at your apartment in just minute, let me just finish up my own homework." They then ended the call, she being totally happy of course that her boyfriend was helping her a little bit with the hard math exercise sheet and with his help; she would definitely understand all this linear algebra a whole lot better than when her math teacher Mister Andrews was doing the explaining in class. She quickly went downstairs into the kitchen, quickly prepared something to drink for her and Freddie and then made her way back to her room to wait there for her boyfriend's arrival.

Some minutes later, the two were finally sitting at Carly's desk together talking about the math exercise sheet and Freddie knew at once where his girlfriend's problem lay: "Trust me the linear algebra was really hard for me too at the very beginning but I think this way is the easiest way for you to understand it all." He then grabbed a separate empty paper sheet and then explained her step by step how to make the linear algebra less complicated. Carly of course was amazed how easy it actually was and after Freddie had told her how to do it; she was finally able to do the rest of the exercise sheet on her own.

"Thanks so much for helping me out with this one; you really are the best math tutor ever." She said as she put the pencil away for a moment and then the two just looked deeply into each other's eyes for a moment till she motioned him to get a little bit closer and then kissed him.

_AN: Thanks to- the one guest for reviewing this story, thanks to- bookaholic 2000 for reviewing this story and thanks to- Chase nyx once again for reviewing this story. Please read and review_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

As the two finally drew away from each other Freddie finally said: „So do you have decided yet what to cook for our first official date?" Carly smiled back at him, softly touched his right cheek with one hand and replied: "Not yet but even if I had it still would be a surprise, so wait till tonight okay?"

"Ok will do Ma'am." Freddie replied with a big grin on his face and that made Carly playfully hit him on the shoulder and replying with her best try of keeping a serious face: "Hey watch it! I'm not that old that yet, so stop calling me ma'am."

Finally she couldn't suppress the laughter anymore, so the two just broke out into seemingly endless fits of laughter. The two then got up from their chairs at the desk in Carly's room as the two finally stopped laughing and before Freddie finally left the room he said: "If you need any help again with schoolwork don't hesitate to ask Carls because I love to play the tutor for you."

"Okay thanks and I hope you dress up very nice for our date tonight at my place." Carly said as she accompanied him to the door of her apartment and she really was excited for the date with Freddie tonight because she knew that they would definitely have a wonderful time together.

"I haven't made the final decision for my outfit for tonight but you will definitely like it a lot." Freddie replied opened the door and after his girlfriend kissed him on one of his cheeks as a goodbye the I Carly web host finally closed the apartment door behind her.

Spencer then came out of his room and asked: "So did you finally have that complicated Math exercise sheet done?"

"Yes with the help of the Master of Math Freddie Benson, I've could do the rest of the exercise sheet on my own." Carly said with a little smile on her face and before she went back into her room to pick out a outfit for her date her brother stopped her by saying: "So I'm not at home tonight…because I've got a date with a very good looking girl, so wish your big brother good luck."

"That's nice to hear, have a lot fun tonight and me and Freddie also have a date." Carly replied and that made the Artist grin from ear to ear because he clearly was so happy for his baby sister and he was confident that this thing with Freddie would last a very long time. He tightly hugged her and said: "What have you two planned for tonight?"

"I'm going to cook some nice dinner for the both of us but now I really need to pick an outfit for our date, so bye for now." Then she finally went back upstairs into her room, directly went to her closet and went through her numerous dresses and thought:*_why is it so difficult to pick out an outfit?* _

Meanwhile Freddie was also standing at his closet, going through the various outfits that were in there and found the perfect one very quick. He was really looking forward to the date with Carly tonight and since the two had become a couple he really had been the happiest guy in the world.

"Remember Freddie don't stay away too long or else I'll be worried for you, so please don't come home to late okay?" Miss Benson said as she practically barged into Freddie's room like always and that made him sigh loudly and saying: "Come on Mom! I'm not a little kid anymore, so don't treat me still like one and secondly I'm not that far away from home, so please don't worry so much."

"Okay fine, have a lot fun you two but we definitely need to have that talk about…" Marissa Benson begun saying as she stood at the doorstep but was cut off by Freddie closing the door right in front of her. He laid his outfit for his date carefully on the in front of desk, so it was ready for later today, he then grabbed his laptop and looked through some feedback for the latest I Carly episode.

Back at Shay's apartment, Sam had decided to pay Carly a visit and was surprised to be greeted by a total empty living room and kitchen. _*Carly is probably up In her room, let's just hope that she isn't too busy with getting all lovely dovey with Fredward.* _Sam thought as she walked up the stairs to Carly's room and was just glad that she didn't ever feel like the third wheel while being together with these two lovebirds. As she had finally reached the door to Carly's room, she softly knocked on the closed door and asked: "Hey Carls can I come in?"

"Of course you can Sam; it's very good that you're here actually." Carly answered who was still standing unsure in front of her closet and couldn't decide between two outfits. Sam finally entered the room and the first thing she said was: "You definitely have something planned for tonight, let me guess: you and Freddie are having a date tonight?"

"Yes and you have to help me here, which outfit should I choose?" Carly asked in a little bit desperate tone, in which Sam just grinned back at her in reaction and quickly answered: "Take the red one, even if Freddie not likes you only because of what you wear, he loves you because of your character: not trying to be someone that you not are."

"Yeah I know that, but I want to look extra nice for this very special occasion: our first ever date as boyfriend and girlfriend and I really want it to be memorable, so wish me luck that I don't screw this up in any way." Carly replied and finally put the red outfit for her date carefully on her bed and then Sam said before she went back downstairs to raid the fridge: Don't sweat it Carls because everything is going to be fine."

_AN: Thanks to- the guest for reviewing this story and thanks to- chase nyx for reviewing this story. I hope you like this chapter and remember: Please read and review._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The time for their first date had finally arrived, at the moment Carly was busy with making the final preparations for the dinner with Freddie and surely hoped that this evening would be a huge success. Carly was interrupted in her thoughts as it finally knocked at her apartment door and because she had to keep her intention at the pasta for now she yelled into the direction: "Come in Freddie." Freddie then finally entered the apartment, wearing a very nice looking shirt and jeans and as Carly finally turned around to face him, he was so amazed how beautiful she looked tonight and thought: _I'm so lucky to have her as my girlfriend and I surely want to spend the rest of my life with her._

The two just stared at each other for quite a while, both admiring the outfits of the other one before Freddie finally said: "You look amazing….as always." That compliment made Carly blush so red like almost a tomato and as she had finally recollected herself again she replied: "Thank you Freddie and you look very…..nice too." Carly then motioned Freddie to sit down at the kitchen table; she then looked after the pasta again because she didn't want it to boil over. He didn't know yet what his girlfriend had prepared for tonight but he already knew in advance that it would surely taste very delicious because Carly has always been an exceptional cook. She took one final look at the boiling pasta on the stove, smiled at Freddie to hide her nervousness at this moment because in her opinion she really wasn't that much experienced in cooking and there always had been that great uncertainty in her that everything would be really fine in the end. Knowing Carly as long as he did, the I Carly tech producer of course always knew when something was bothering the girl of his dreams and so he finally said: "What is wrong Carls? You know that you can tell me everything and I really hate to see you so upset like that."

Carly really didn't want to admit that she worried about the fact, something going wrong with the dinner tonight so that she desperately tried to avoid the subject: "I assure you Freddie that everything is fine and thank you for your concern." Freddie now had that one special look on his face, that said: I don't believe what you're saying and you're definitely hiding something from me and so she admitted after a long pause: "Okay I give up, the truth is that I fear that I possibly could screw up our first ever date and I want tonight be special."

Freddie now softly lay her hand into his, shortly kissed her forehead and said: "I assure you that everything is going to be alright, please don't worry so much about it because I guarantee you one thing: This first date will always be memorable to the both of us, no matter what happens tonight because just spending time with you is all that matters to me." Carly softly squeezed her boyfriend's hand in return and replied:" Thanks Freddie for always knowing what to say, to cheer me up when I'm down." Later the two finally sat down to eat at the kitchen table, Freddie of course couldn't stop complimenting his girlfriend how delicious the pasta tasted, on the table now stood a candle that was the only light in the room right now to make this dinner a little more romantic. Most of the time they talked about what they could do on the next I Carly episode and Freddie of course said: "We should definitely also discuss some ideas with Sam tomorrow at the Groovy Smoothie after school."

"Of course we should definitely do that and since we are talking about school now, I wanted to ask you if you could learn with me for the big psychic's test that's on Thursday because they are some things that I don't fully understand yet."

Freddie smiled in return and replied: "Of course I would love to tutor you again Carls, I could come to your place after the AV Club on Wednesday, if that's okay for you."

"That's totally fine with me and thanks for tutoring me again, you're the best tutor ever." She replied and as he had finally finished his plate of pasta she asked: "I hope you got some space in your stomach for some for pasta de Carly because I've got a lot more of it left on the stove."

Then she looked at him with her special puppy dog eyes look at him that the tech producer just couldn't say no to and so he replied: "Of course I want more plate because I love pasta de Carly." The web hostess was of course very happy to hear that, so she prepared one more plate with pasta and tomato sauce for her boyfriend. It had been quite an odyssey for both of them till they both finally ended up with each other and she was so much relieved since she had corrected that stupid Pete mistake. She had made the promise to herself after all of this, that she would never ever trust anyone's word more than Sam's or Freddie, two of the people that she trusted the most from the beginning and never again would she make the mistake thinking otherwise of them. For the rest of the evening they fed each other the pasta, Carly now sitting in Freddie's lap and as always she enjoyed it very much to be that close to him. Before Freddie got one fork with some pasta on it into his girlfriends he joked: "Here is Starship Benson One, requesting permission to dock." She then just opened her mouth and after he had placed the pasta into her mouth, he wiped away some tomato sauce from the edge of her lips and for a moment he just got lost in her wonderful hazel eyes.

_AN: Thanks to- the guest for reviewing this story, I hope you like this chapter, if you do please hit the review button and im of course open to constructive crictism all the time. _


End file.
